Luckiest Man In The World
by creativeenigma
Summary: Aiden's about to give birth to her and Flack's first child. Oneshot. [FlackAiden]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**A/N**: Someone requested a FlackAiden fanfic so I've fulfilled that request. I do not know what exactly goes on in the maternity ward so forgive me if what I wrote here isn't accurate. Oh, and about the description of the baby? I based it upon my own baby sister when my mom gave birth to her four years ago.

Aiden waddled around the living room; trying to find the damn remote control. She had to squat down to look under the chairs and tables and bend over stuff. For other people, they would do this effortlessly but you see, Aiden was eight, coming to nine, months pregnant. She was also missing an episode of Desperate Housewives which was showing right now.

Just as she found the remote control, the doorbell rang. She groaned and walked rather slowly to the door. She opened it and saw Danny standing there with a shopping bag, grinning.

"You look pissed."

"I was trying to find the remote control."

"What's so hard about that?"

"Try squatting down and bending over with a belly the size of a watermelon!"

Danny smirked. "Alright, I'll stop. By the way, I dropped by to drop these off."

Aiden peered into the bag he was holding.

"What's that?"

"Baby stuff. Flack told me to get some more."

"What? I thought we already bought everything that we needed!"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not a soon-to-be-father, so I have no idea what's going on in that little head of his."

"Thanks anyway. Speaking of Flack, why didn't he come bring the stuff back himself?"

"Oh, right now, I think he's with Mac and Stella going through details of a case."

Danny walked into the living room and Aiden closed the door.

"So, how's maternity leave?" he asked.

"Boring; I mean, all I do is watch television and eat and walk around."

"Oh man, I'd love to do that. You have no idea how busy we all are back at the lab!"

Aiden laughed at him. Trust Danny to make her feel better every time she's feeling down.

"Where should I put this stuff?" asked Danny.

"Oh, you can put them over there on the kitchen counter," she answered.

Just as Danny was about to do so, Aiden felt something in her stomach. She sat on the couch and leaned back on it.

"Fuck," she said.

"What?"

"Danny," she said, starting to panic.

"What?" he said, kneeling down next to her. "What is it?"

"I – I think the baby's coming."

"_WHAT_?"

"The baby – its coming."

"Holy shit," he said. "We should get you to the hospital now!"

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Danny brought Aiden to the hospital and checked her in. She was brought straight to the delivery room. Suddenly she grabbed Danny's hand.

"I want Flack to be here with me," she said.

"But Aiden -"

"I don't care; he himself said that he wants to be by my side when the baby gets here!"

Danny sighed. Knowing better than to cross her, Danny whipped out his cell phone and dialed Flack's number.

_C'mon Flack; pick up_, he thought.

**AT THE LAB**

Flack felt his cell phone vibrating and he fished it out from his pocket.

"Flack," he answered.

"Aiden's giving birth!"

"Danny?"

"Give me the damn phone!" said a female voice in the background; a very pissed female voice.

"Donald Jacob Flack Junior," Aiden shouted into the phone. "You better get your sorry ass down here at the hospital straight away!"

Flack winced as Aiden's shrill voice almost pierced his eardrums.

"Calm down, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You'd better," she growled.

With that he hung up and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mac.

"Aiden's about to pop out my son or daughter any minute and I want to be there when she does."

"Oh my God," said Stella, looking surprised. "Good luck with that!"

"Yeah, I'll see you two in a bit or else Aiden will bite my head off."

**AFTER FLACK ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL**

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist when she saw Flack.

"Yes, my wife's about to give birth. Aiden Flack."

"She just checked in a few minutes ago. She's in that room down by the hall."

"Thank you."

Flack bolted down the hall. He entered the room and saw Aiden lying on the bed, already changed into the clothes given by the hospital.

"Are you the husband of this young woman?" asked one of the doctors.

"Yes, I am."

"She told me that you'd be here to stay by her side."

"Yes, she did."

"Then you better put these on," said the doctor, handing Flack a pair of aquamarine scrubs.

Flack went behind the room and quickly changed into them. Then he went back into the room and sat on a chair which was put right next to Aiden.

"Hey, you made it," she said, out of breath. She was clearly doing some kind of breathing exercise. Must be something she picked up in yoga class.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my first child for the world," he said, smiling.

"Flack," said Aiden softly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he said, kissing her on her forehead. "I'm here."

She smiled. Flack took her hand into his and squeezed it tightly.

He was ready; they were ready.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Flack couldn't have been happier. This has got to be one of the happiest moments of his live. Aiden had just gave birth to their first child; a perfectly healthy baby girl. The doctor told Flack to stay in the waiting room for a few minutes while they get Aiden and the baby cleaned up.

After a while, the doctor called Flack to come into Aiden's room. He did and what he saw made his heart swell with happiness. There was Aiden leaning on the head of the bed with a small white bundle in her arms.

"Hey," he said after the doctor went out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"She's beautiful; just like you."

He leaned down and touched the baby's nose lightly with his finger. The baby had black hair and he could see a glint of blue in the baby's eyes. The baby also had Aiden's mouth and nose.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Danny along with Mac, Stella and Hawkes. Mac and Hawkes were carrying a bouquet of flowers each while Danny had a bunch of brightly-colored balloons in his hands.

"Oh my goodness," said Stella, hugging Aiden. "Congratulations, Aiden!"

"Thank you," said Aiden, hugging Stella back with her free arm.

"Congratulations to the two of you," said Mac. "These flowers and balloons are from all of us."

"Thanks, Mac. You can put them on that table over there."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Hawkes.

"It's a girl."

"She's so beautiful," said Stella.

"Yeah, she looks like you, Aid," said Danny.

Aiden smiled at Flack and he smiled back.

"I think we better go," said Mac. "We should leave the new parents alone for a while."

After promising to visit Aiden again, Mac, Stella and Hawkes left the room. Danny was about to leave the room too when Flack stopped him by the shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for bringing Aiden to the hospital," he said.

"No problem," said Danny. "Now you two kids have fun."

With that he smirked and left the room too. Now only Flack, Aiden and the baby were left there.

"What should we name her?" asked Flack.

"How about… Alyssa Aiden Flack?"

"That's a pretty name."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Thanks for being there for me," she said. "You have no idea how much it meant to me."

"You're welcome. Besides, you know I'd do anything for you and the baby."

Aiden smiled and then she yawned. "I'm tired…"

"You should get some rest; you've had quite a day."

Aiden smiled softly at him and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Flack watched as Aiden and the baby slept soundly. He felt so happy his eyes were brimmed with tears. He gently kissed both Aiden and his daughter tenderly on the cheek.

He had everything he needed right there in front of him; a beautiful wife, a healthy baby girl and, most importantly, a family.

Flack felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**FIN**


End file.
